Many functions of modern devices in automotive, consumer and industrial applications, such as converting electrical energy and driving an electric motor or an electric machine, rely on power semiconductor devices. For example, Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistors (IGBTs), Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors (MOSFETs) and diodes, to name a few, have been used for various applications including, but not limited to switches in power supplies and power converters.
A power semiconductor device usually comprises a semiconductor body configured to conduct a load current along a load current path between two load terminals of the device. For example, the power semiconductor device is a diode or, respectively, includes a diode structure so as to allow flow of a load current in a forward or a reverse direction and to block a voltage in another direction.
Further, a power semiconductor device can be a controlled device. For example, a turn-on functionality may be provided so as to allow a forward voltage to be blocked. Additionally, a turn-off functionality can be provided so as to inhibit flow a load current in a forward direction.
For example, the load current path may be controlled by means of an insulated electrode, sometimes referred to as gate electrode. For example, upon receiving a corresponding control signal from, e.g., a driver unit, the control electrode may set the power semiconductor device in one of a conducting state (which is also referred to as “on-state”) and a blocking state.
A power semiconductor device shall usually exhibit low losses. If the power semiconductor device includes a transistor functionality, i.e., provides for a switching capability, the total losses are formed essentially by on-state losses and by switching losses. In order to keep the on-state losses low, a lifetime of the charge carriers contributing to the load current should be comparatively long, whereas in order to keep the switching losses low, the lifetime should be comparatively short.